A Snowy Nights tune
by A Full Moons Light
Summary: After running away from an orphanage, Lovino and Feliciano are found by a young woman and brought home to her girlfriends house, and, a few years later, are going to a private school, WWA. Oh, it gets weirder. How about these woman aren't human and the private school has students from all around the world. Mixed in with all that there's that stupid tomato jerk! All pairings inside.
1. Run away?

Begining A/N

Okay, so here is my first Spamano story

Side pairings will be

Yaoi

Gerita

Prucan

Usuk

Normal

AustHun

Yuri

OcxOc

BelarusxLiechtenstein

Most are only side pairings, so no like no flame, okay?

Now the story

Lovino looked out the window. Hi hazel eyes dulling at the sight of snow. "great, another year spent in this hell on earth." He mumbled to no one in particular, looking at his thin, dirty, white sheets, and messing with one of the holes in it.

His brother was asleep in the bed next to him, shivering in his sleep. Lovino sighed and wondered how the hell he slep so easily in this frost bite giving place! Then again this was Feliciano Vargas we were talking about...

Grabbing the sheet and pulling it over his head, he decided to try to sleep one more time.

"-ttello, Frettello, FRETTELLO!"

Lovino woke up and jumped out of his bed. "What!"

"Its time for breakfast!"

"So?! I don't want to eat there shit!"

The 11 year old looked at his 13 year old brother "B-But I don't want to go alone! And you haven't eaten in so long!"

"Shut the hell up they'll here us!"

Feliciano gave him puppy eyes.

Crap.

"D-Damn it, that cheating!"

Feliciano frowned "I don't want to have to face the bullies alone..." He mumbled, clinging to his brother.

Lovino groaned " Great, now I have to go!" He grumbled, before getting out of bed. Feliciano hugged him, clinging to him.

Lovino sighed looking at the stale bread. He poked it. "Hello no. These bastards cant make me eat this crap."

Feliciano looked at him, "Lovi!~ Eat eat! I want pasta as much as you! But that doesn't mean starve yourself!"

The boy sighed and started bitterly eating at his bread, Causing his brother to smile , and start eating as well.

"Look at the pipsqueek, hiding behind his brother!"

"Like always~"

Feliciano pulled on Lovino's shirt as the older teens came over

"What do you want!"

"Nothing! Why would you think we would want anything to do with you!" They said with fake hurt, before passing by Feliciano and punching his shoulder, sending him back a few steps. There chuckles and smirks taunted him to do something. they looked back and grinned slighlty as he glared. Lovino growled as they walked away. "You okay?"

Feliciano shook his head, tears pricking his eyes.

"Ima kill those fu-"

"Frettello...

"What!"

Feliciano pointed to the door where there was a woman,with violet eyes, standing and staring at them. She cleared her throat.

Lovino and Feliciano glanced at each other.

"You two are working on chores, da? Or do I have to get the pipe?"

The brothers glanced at each other before going back to work quickly. The bitch was scary okay? And the last time she had gotten and used a pipe on them, lets just say Lovino still has a scar on his back from it. He groaned and scrubbed the floors.

"Aw~ I was looking forward to using my pipe too..." The female whined, her platinum hair drooping over her face, as she left.

"S-she's so scary!"

"Man the hell up!" he said lightly smacking the opposite

"OWWIE!"

Lovino sighed looking at the pitch black darkness. His stumec (sp?) growled. He was so hungry it hurt...what he wouldn't give for a tomato!

"Lovino, are you hungry too?" Feliciano asked in the darkness. He sighed

"Si." But he wasn't going to ear the crap they gave him.

"...can we go get some?" Feliciano asked oh-so-inocently

"W-What?"

"I want to go get food frettello!"

"God damn it! Do you know how much trouble we would be in!"

"I heard they just got a shipment of fruits and vegetables..."

"..." He thought for a moment. If they just got that shipment, that ment there were most likley fresh tomato's. He handn't had tomato's since...HIS death...

"Plllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssss sssssseeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"FINE!" He whisper yelled.

"Grazie!"

Lovino looked around the hall before quickly moving, foot steps light. Feliciano followed behind him, smiling to himself, going down the steps, that was easier said than done if you dont want to make noise. He winced as a loud creaking sound was heard. He glared at his brother. "Shut up!"

"Mi displease!"

He just grumbled and quietly got to the last step. "That way." He mumbled.

"You two shouldn't be out of bed~"

The brothers looked at each other before turning to the platinum haired woman. Oh shit.

Lovino wince in pain as he lied in his bed. The large red gashes on his back wouldn't heal quickly, he knew that. Feliciano crawled into bed next to him. "F-Frettello! This is m-my fault! M-mi displease mi displease-"

"Sh! They'll here us!"

Feliciano softly sobbed into his brothers shirt, and he frowned.

"F-Frettello?"

"Si?"

"C-can we run away?"

… "What!?"

A/N

Okay I know this is bad, but the next chapter will be better!

Seriously, I wrote this with no inspiration, and shit, so yeah, it sucked!

Oh and da! That was female russia btw!~

Oh P.S. I'm a grammer nazi's nightmare, so if someone would like to, like, correct spelling and stuff that would be Prussian awesome.~ love ya'lls

P.S.S

I hate flamers, flame me get your ass kicked. Seriously, if you don't have anything thing to do with your time but troll people, I recement getting a frukeing life!


	2. Escape

A/n

(how many people read these things anyway?)

Okay so I may or may not be writing these without inspiration. Don't you love me?...I know not a lot of people do** * **goes to sulk in corner *

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggg ghhhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttttt 

So, at school, last period, on 2 hours of sleep, 5 minutes away from dismissal bell, yeah, not fun. (-_-) I bet your laughing now. Guess what. I'm NOT amused...I bet I have held you long enough, so ranting over story start.

"Are you crazy?" Lovino asked

"No?" Feliciano said tilting his head, saying it with not much confedence. Lovino face palmed "Spoiler alert dumb dumb, we'll get caught!"

"N-Not if we're quiet! We can leave right now!" Feliciano whined, giving him a sad look.

"How the hell are we going to get out, our door is locked!" Lovino wanted to yell, but kept his voice down.

Feliciano pointed to the window.

"No" He stated simply but sternly.

"Why!" Feliciano said, not giving up.

"Do you WANT to die!"

"We wont! Its only a 2 story drop!"

"ONLY, a two story drop!"

Feliciano started to gain tears in his eyes, "D-Dont yell at me!"

He glared at him. "Tch"

Feliciano got up. He was leaving, with or with out Lovino.

"W-Where are you going?" Lovino mumbled.

"Running away!" Feliciano stated, opening the window.

"Shit, you've made up you mine, haven't you..." he groaned out.

"Si!" the male stated, with a determined look on his face

He frowned and started to walk over. "Fine."

"Wha?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Really? Yay!~" he cheered, giggling.

"I-I'm only coming because I hate it here as much as you!" He looked over as he stated it, defending his pride.

He grinned and nodded. "Lower me down frettello!" Feliciano said, holing onto the window ledge.

"Your bat shit crazy you know this?"

"um, Si?" He said, kind of confused.

He grabbed him by the arms and lowered him down as much as possible, before Feliciano let go and plummeted a story and a half down. He stood up after a few minutes "I-I'm okay!" He whisper called

"Lucky bastard"

Lovino frowned and hung from the railling and looked down stated, "You owe me one!"

"Veh!~"

And with that he dropped. Lovino felt a pain go up his right leg, and everything went white for a moment. "Lovino? Lovino!"

"I'm not a freaking rag doll dumb ass!"

"Yay! Your still alive, I thought that I had killed you by making you come down, and you didn't move for a mom-"

"I said that I was fine, lets just go!"

"Si!~"

And with that the two boys quickly from the orphanage, bare footed in a blizzard.

Feliciano looked a his brother, a frown on his face. He felt dizzy and tired.

"Hey idiota, were are we going!"

He snapped out of his daze, and looked a his brother. Right. Focus on moving. "ummm that way?"

"You don't sound confident! Dumb ass! It was your idea to run away!"

"VEH!" tears bricked his eye's "S-Sorry frettello! I'm doing the best I can!"

"Tch. Try harder!"

"S-S-Si..."

Lovino sighed and started walking again. Feliciano followed and frowned, only wondering how long they would be out here for.

~Mean while in le near by town~

A girl with long smoothed out hair to her hips stood in her small inn room. Oh, but this wasn't any normal girl. Nope, this girl was a childish neko, and at the moment, her brown eyes we're focused on a ball of yarn, and the fire in the fire place behind it.

"Nya!~" She exclaimed, pouncing on the ball of yarn. Her childish giggle echoed through the emptie-of-people-room. She frowned. "I wish Nicky was here" She pouted to no one in general, before brighting up. "I'll just have to wait to get home!~" She chimed, again to herself, looking out at the full moon, and sighing, before going back to what ever neko's do while they suppress boredom.

**A/N**

**Okay, behold and love the bold lettering my readers! So can I say when I started this chapter, I was september 20 and ending I, october 1****st**** at 1:43 am... with school the next day. Yeah, I know I'm screwed...**

**So i don't except flames, but i do except pointers that are ****_POLITY_**** stated or ****_POLITY_**** pointed out mistakes.**

**So I know I promised a long chapter, but I had no inspiration! But I know exactly what I want to do in the next chapter! So yes, just wait while I type, so night/day/afternoon/morning/what ever it is where you are when you are reading this :D~**


End file.
